Cosa de perspectiva
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Al final no hubo una respuesta fija. Hay varias formas de enamorarte, ya sea por gustos, similitudes o diferencias, hasta por relaciones cercanas. Pero el amor es amor, y si empieza es cosa de perspectiva. (DRABBLE FINAL DE "RAZONES PARA AMARSE"/ Pareja Crack (CanIce)/ Lemon)


What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

El quinto y esperado (mentira nadie lo esperaba!) drabble de esta pareja.

Agradezco su fidelidad a esta serie pequeñita que hice con motive a un regalito a mis queridos hetaliosos! Me hacen el dia siempre, les estimo y son mi tercera familia (porque mis amigos de la escuela son la segunda y mi familia es la primera LOL), que adoro y aprecio mucho porque aparte de que compartimos el gusto por el mismo fandom, son maravillosas personas! LOS AMO!

En fin ya me puse gay(?), sin más que decir, AL FIC :D!

Aclaraciones: _Este fic se desarrolla en nuestro hetalianisimo hetalia! :D_

Advertencias: _Crack pairing, so… si no guta no lea, si es mente abierta, bienvenido/a seas c:_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sama, si no Canadá e Islandia estarían atados a mi cama o dandose amor frente a mi, hihihi ewe(?)_

Con dedicación especial a mis queridas Lissie-chan (major conocida como Milenka24 en este medio –amo sus fics!-) y Kari-chan que me iniciaron en esta pareja! Mueran por pegarmela .3. (mentira les adoro xD) y a todos los hetaliosos de la página "Hetalia Role Page".

"Razones para amarse"

(CanIce)

Conclusión: Cosa de perspectiva.

-Matt, no es necesario que sostengas mi mano todo el tiempo.

-Pero a mi me gusta hacerlo, además así te tendré más cerca.

Caminaban tomados de la mano como si todo fuera algo de siempre. Algo común entre ambos.

La reciente pareja formada por los antes ignorados Canadá e Islandia, ahora eran tema de conversación, algo de que hablar, hasta llegaron a "trending topic" en twitter (#CanIce, hashtag creado por el club yaoista de las Naciones Unidas).

Aunque últimamente las platicas sobre ellos se habian silenciado un poco._

-Increible que sigan hablando de nosotros -el albino trató de ocultar su rostro con una de sus manos enguantadas.

-Lo sé... Llevamos casi tres meses saliendo -también un sonrojo atravesó sus mejillas- ¿Acaso es tan increíble el hecho de que te haya pedido noviazgo?

-Yo no me la creía -recordó el islandés riendo un poco. Detuvo el paso ante la enorme puerta.

Matthew solo se sorprendió por el freno y volteó a ver a su pareja con ojos preocupados.

-¿Pasa algo?

El ojivioleta abrazó su cuello y se puso de puntas para susurrarle.

-¿Qué tal si nos escapamos un rato?

-No podemos, Ice. ¿Qué tal si nos descubren?

El nórdico se encogió de hombros.

-Que saquen conclusiones apresuradas. Yo solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

Las últimas palabras marcaron una sonrisa tierna en el canadiense y le besó rápido como respuesta. Emil desvió la mirada apenado porque lo que habia dicho.

-¿Y a dónde nos vamos?

-¿Q-que te parece a mi casa?

La junta de esta vez se llevaba a cabo en Finlandia. Por tanto no quedaba lejos su hogar de allí, además podían tomar el tren que era eficiente y rápido.

-Me parece bien. ¿Y como le haremos con Noruega?

Islandia sonrió de lado.

-Hoy no va a venir, tiene junta con sus jefes durante dos días. Y me puso de niñera a Den...

-¿Y...? -el rubio aún no captaba.

-Den no es el ser más atento.

Al entender solo rió y le ofreció el brazo.

-¿Entonces vamos?

-¿Qué pasará con tu hermano?

Matthew negó con la cabeza.

-Se le olvidará a todos que vine... como siempre.

El albino besó su mejilla recomfortandole con ese simple contacto que para Canadá significaba mucho.

Ambos tomaron rumbo hacia la estación de trenes y subieron a los vagones para dirigirse a su casa.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

El viaje había sido de lo más tranquilo y rápido. Aunque obviamente como no sería rápido si tenias una linda compañía como la que era Matthew, y más si este jugaba con tu cabello y besaba para distraerte.

¿Como podía ser alguien tan tierno y atento? Emil no lo sabia. Pero de que existia, existia.

Salieron del tren que justamente quedaba frente a la cuadra de la vivienda islandesa. Miraron la ventana abierta. Era más que obvio que Mr. Puffin había salido. El rubio no traía consigo a Kumajirou ya que había dicho que quería quedarse en casa, y Matt no se opuso.

El islandés abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al canadiense para después ponerle seguro.

Ambos después decidieron ver una película, que Ice recién había comprado, en la recamara.

Mientras el dueño de la casa hacía palomitas, el otro ponía la pelicula y en subtitulos ya que no podia entenderla.

Ice llegó con el tazón repleto de la botana y tomó lugar recargado en el pecho de su novio.

"Novio" pensó sintiéndose realmente feliz. Este lo rodeó con su brazo.

Las escenas transcurrian y ambos se aburrian, por tanto para evitar dormirse de aburrimiento, se mimaban el uno al otro, dandose besos largos, despojandose de sus camisas y asi poder tocarse, haciendo choques de piel contra piel.

Canadá besaba con delicadeza al más bajo, mientras acariciaba su pecho, Islandia solo se dejaba hacer por el rubio capturando cada movimiento de su boca, mordió su labio coquetamente queriendo incitar al canadiense a algo más que simples caricias. Él lo quería dentro de él por más vergonzoso que pudiera sonar.

Matthew captó sus señales correspondiendole, abrió su boca por el mordisco y enredó su lengua con la ajena comenzando una batalla que en la que el iba a tener la delantera. Le quitó sus gafas que sobraban para besarle mejor.

El albino quedó debajo del más alto siendo presa de su boca que al separarse sus labios comenzó un sendero que partía desde su mentón hasta su cuello el cual mordió ligeramente.

-M-matt... Ngh...

Pasó a su pecho, se detuvo a lamer uno de sus pezones, daba lamidas cortas pero constantes provocando estremecimientos en él. Los gemidos del nórdico no se hicieron esperar cuando el rubio rozó con su mano sobre el cierre del pantalón del ojivioleta el cual desabrochó.

¿Quien hubiera pensado que el canadiense sería tan bueno al hacer el amor? Delicado, dulce pero apasionado y sensual. Era la forma perfecta de describir a su adorable amante.

Posó sus manos en su pecho mientras alzaba sus caderas para que el rubio pudiera quitarle los pantalones más facil y rápido. Asi lo hizo y al final aprovechó para quitarse los suyos al igual que su ropa interior.

Al ver que el nórdico aún conservaba sus boxers se acercó a apartarlos con sus dientes. El timido joven podía ser muy sexy cuando se lo proponía. Emil se sonrojó con la vista de su erección liberada de las prendas que lo cubrian. El de ojos amatista sonrió y tomó el miembro del albino lamiendolo como si de un dulce se tratara. Odín, Ice estaba de lo más caliente en esos instantes.

-Ahh... B-bastahh.

Canadá no paraba, pues entre más gemidos salían de sus labios más ganas tenía de escucharlos.

No había mejor placer que el de los sonidos que soltaba Emil al momento de hacerle el amor. Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle mientras mordía el lobulo de su oreja.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo, Ice?

El más bajo abrazó su cuello para tenerlo más cerca.

-Te quiero dentro, Matt -respondió desviando su mirada acompañada de ese lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tomó el mentón del albino lamiendo su labio inferior.

-Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas.

-N-no lo soy.

-Claro que lo eres, amour.

Besó sus labios dulce y apacible mientras con uno de sus dedos acariciaba su entrada, profundizó el contacto e introdujo el mismo en su entrada.

Un gemido ahogado fue callado por el ósculo. Metió otro dedo haciendo movimientos de tijera dentro de él.

-Matthew... por favor, entra. -suspiró con tono sensual en su oido.

El canadiense obedeció al instante, abriéndose paso con su miembro en la entrada del nórdico al cual separó sus piernas un poco. Gimió ahogado y escuchó un sonido lastimero de parte de su amante. Acercó su mano para acariciar su miembro que exigía atención para distraerle y esperar para que se acostumbrara.

Lagrimas aparecieron en su mirada violeta besó sus párpados para limpiarlas y en instantes cuando el islandés asintió este comenzó a moverse lentamente.

-I-ice... estás estrecho...

-Ahh... M-matt, más, por favor...- pidió Emil atrayendolo con sus piernas sin soltarle del cuello que besaba tentandolo.

-Ngh... -Matthew embistió con más fuerza dando estocadas en ese punto sensible para el albino.

-Ahi... más Matt. ¡Ahí!

Mientras embestia fuerte en el mismo punto frotaba el miembro del nordico esperando sus gemidos. Islandia alzaba sus caderas sintiendo que poco a poco se acercaba al tan anhelado orgasmo.

-M-me correré...

-Yo igual, Matt... ¡Ahh!

Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo sintiendo la semilla correr por sus entrepiernas.

El rubio tomó la manta cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos. Ice abrazó del torso a su pareja acurrucandose a su pecho. Canadá acarició sus cabellos hasta quedar los dos rendidos ante los brazos de Morfeo.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Al día siguiente ya que el canadiense se había quedado a dormir en la casa del nórdico los dos llegaron juntos y tomados de la mano con sonrisas marcadas en sus labios.

Emil portaba una bufanda halegando que estaba "resfriado", cuando en realidad solo la llevaba para cubrir las marcas que su travieso novio habia dejado con sus mordidas.

Algunas chicas reían -cofcofClubYaoistacofcof- sabiendo el oculto significado de la bufanda y esas sonrisas, Noruega e Inglaterra fulminaba con la mirada a algun integrante de la pareja, el danés y el francés solo felicitaban y albureaban a ambos chicos haciéndoles sonrojar y avergonzarse más. Aunque eso si, ninguno de los dos se mostraba arrepentido.

Y asi pase el tiempo, la gente nunca podrá encontrar una razón exacta para acertar a la respuesta de la pregunta que nos trajo aquí.

El amor nace de muchas formas. A veces por gustos en común, otras por similitudes o diferencias, hasta por relaciones cercanas.

Pero al final si terminas amando a alguien es cosa de perspectiva.

Y se acabaron esta serie de drabbles CanIce ;-;

Nunca habia hecho algo largo! Y pues me agradó bastante, creo que escribiré más de esta pareja ya que la terminé amando muchisimo!

MOLTO GRAZIE A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTO! ME HACEN FELIZ SUS REVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y DEMÁS…

¿Merece un review, este intento de serie de drabbles? Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"Uhhhh baby pleeeeease. No te vayas por favor, solo quedate conmigo…! (8) "Baby please" de Allison es la canción. No se que tengo con esta banda de mis tiempos de promaria-secundaria(?)

Sin más que decir me despido, agradeciendoles nuevamente!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


End file.
